You're My Nightmare
by todo-mahem
Summary: NaruSasu Oneshot -shonen ai-


**You're my Nightmare**

by todo-mahem

---

The young boy had his back pressed against the wall, his face set in horror, his dark eyes locked with his brothers, standing across the room from him.

A slight trickle of blood coursed its way in a thin line away from the body on the floor between the two, meeting with the warm blood of the other body near the door.

The elder boy smirked, letting out a quiet, deranged laugh.

Sasuke screamed.

---

Waking up in a cold sweat, Sasuke hurled the pillow that he had clenched against his face across the room, listening to the echoing thud as it hit the opposing wall and fell to the ground.

His breathing rabid, Sasuke closed his eyes and focused on the small point of light that seeped through his eyelids, trying to calm his breath and clear his mind.

After a few moments he opened his eyes once more and stared at the large bright moon which shone through his window.

With a low sigh of annoyance, Sasuke drew back his covers and stepped lightly onto the cold floor of his room. With graceful steps he made it to his window where he leant his elbows onto the ledge and leaned forward into the cool night air.

Silence greeted his listening ears, the only sound the occasional movements of the tree beside his room as a light breeze played with its leaves.

"Did you have a nightmare too?"

With a shocked gasp Sasuke stared up into the tree, spotting a slight sliver of white cloth peeking from behind one of the topmost branches.

Scowling angrily, Sasuke leapt up onto the window sill, channelling his Chakra into his feet and jumping into the air before landing on the branch beside Naruto.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke hissed angrily, taking in the sight of Naruto in his bright orange pyjama pants and white singlet, bare feet and messy blonde hair. His usually, energetic expression was replaced with a sad, contemplative look as he watched the moon, sitting in the crook of the tree branches, his back against the thick trunk.

Glancing at Sasuke, Naruto indicated that the other boy should sit beside him before looking back as he was before. Sasuke glared at this but after a moment he sat down beside the blonde, crossing his arms against his chest and dangling his legs down, over edge of the tree.

"You were screaming..." Naruto murmured after a moment. "In your sleep."

"What, were you spying on me?" Sasuke growled, slouching back further into the tree and huffing slightly. When Naruto didn't answer Sasuke glanced sideways at him and noticed that Naruto was had been watching him.

What was that expression for? What was that look?

He seemed... sad. Maybe lonely?

"I-Itachi." Sasuke said, startled by his own voice. "I dreamt of my brother, when he killed my family."

Naruto was quiet for a moment, his eyes never wavering from the others.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said quietly, dropping his eyes and staring once more back to the moon. "You must be lonely."

"I'm not..." Sasuke said. He'd said it before he'd even thought it through. "Not really, not anymore. I mean, I miss my family, I'm lonely without them, but… with you… and Sakura, and Kakashi, it's not exactly, all that lonely…anymore..."

The words just kept coming and Sasuke felt slightly relieved as they did, even if he would regret them later. It was after all, Naruto that he was talking to.

"I know what you mean." Naruto said, surprising Sasuke out of his thoughts. "It's good, even if we hate each other, I like having you around."

Sasuke sat, shocked by the words. Why was Naruto so different tonight?

"What was your nightmare about?" Sasuke asked, bringing his right knee up to his face and resting his chin upon it.

Naruto cringed slightly, his eyes darting to Sasuke and then down to his hands in his lap.

"Uh, my nightmares were about being ignored by the villagers… I'm not sure; I don't really remember them that well anymore."

"Oh."

The silence between them cooled and became comfortable something that neither of them were used to.

After a moment, Naruto stood turning his body towards Sasuke and grinning at him.

"Thanks for sitting with me Sasuke." He said.

Turning quickly, Naruto's pants caught on a branch, causing him to fall off balance towards the ground far below.

Sasuke leapt forward instinctively, reaching out for Naruto's hand as he fell backwards, the momentum pulling Sasuke with him.

They landed in a heap at the foot of the tree, Naruto on his back, Sasuke lying awkwardly on top of him. Their hands, clasped together between their bodies.

For a moment neither of them moved, their hard breathing causing each of them to feel embarrassed by the effect such a movement caused.

"Shit that hurt." Naruto groaned, slowly moving his leg into a more comfortable position. "Man your heavy, Sasuke."

With a glare and a quick slap to Naruto's head, Sasuke recovered and quickly sat up, which in turn, made him blush severely.

Though they were no longer holding hands, Sasuke was seated atop of Naruto looking down at the other boy who stared back equally embarrassed.

"Go to hell." Sasuke hissed before rolling off of Naruto and lying on the ground beside him. At this point in time, every muscle in his body was aching. Not even an Uchiha can fall out of a tree completely unscathed.

A light sound broke the air between them as Naruto began to laugh. His hands moved to clutch his stomach, his face somewhere between a grimace at his pain and a smile.

Sasuke couldn't help himself, after a moment, he laughed too.

After the two calmed down, they both slowly got to their feet, testing sore limbs and stretching cramped muscles.

Catching Naruto's eye, Sasuke paused.

"Thanks, I guess…" Sasuke said quietly.

"What for?" Naruto asked.

Turning away from Naruto, Sasuke walked back towards his house. He heard Naruto sigh with irritation before the sound of Naruto's footsteps began, and faded away.

---

The deep red eyes stared straight into Sasuke's soul, tormenting his very being. Bracing himself Sasuke waited for the screams to come, but none came.

Silenced grace the scene as Itachi began to melt away and another began.

Naruto's light blue eyes glanced around the room before coming to rest on Sasuke.

Grinning from ear to ear Naruto swept across the space, sitting down beside the other boy and throwing his arm around his shoulder.

"Not alone now, ne Sasuke?"

Turning his head slowly, Sasuke looked at Naruto before answering his smile with his own.

"I guess not." He mumbled quietly.

A cold breeze swept into the room, swirly lightly around the two, causing Sasuke to close his eyes.

When he opened them, Naruto was gone.

Sasuke's eyes filled with tears, loneliness washing over him.

Sasuke screamed.

---

As Naruto bounced eagerly into Iruka's classroom, his eyes met briefly with Sasuke's, who sat at the back of the room. Recognition graced his features and for a moment his smile faltered.

He said it used to be. His nightmare's 'were' about being shunned and ignored by the villagers.

If that's what they were before, what were they now?

Sasuke sat back in his seat, crossing his arms across his chest and facing towards the window, looking outside.

He didn't see the lonely expression that passed across Naruto's face.

He didn't see the sadness that crept into his eyes.

He only heard Naruto's voice as he yelled and laughed with his friends, the smile back on his face.

---

Sasuke knelt over the boy's body; his dark hair dampened with the rain as he leaned forward and placed his forehead gently against the boys. Was it rain or tears that he felt against his skin?

The scene blurred, mixing with the past as the swing swung empty from side to side and the angry villagers glared their hatred.

Around and around the scene spun, blurring again, before finally settling.

Sasuke, his back towards Naruto, walked away into the darkness. The hole he left, the gaping ache spread until it covered everything.

Where he stood, Naruto screamed.

---

You're my everything.

You're my nothing.

You're my dreams.

You're my nightmare.

It's you and me, eternally,

Dancing this game of fate,

We're lonely.

---

**A/N: **After reading an essay I found a link for on dar 's profile here on , I was amazed for the mass amounts of reasoning that I received. Like, seriously! I never had a real reason for being so obsessed with Naruto & Sasuke, I couldn't justify it. Couldn't even rationalise it! Lol. I think after reading that, I'm one step closer.

Please review and let me know your thoughts!!!!!! Lav u all long tiem.


End file.
